


bite me if you can

by slashedSecret



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ? I mean better to tag than to be sorry, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Characters are a bit OOC, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Jon, Vampires, Yandere, basically self indulgent trash, dubcon, lying, noncon, practically PWP, seriously don't take any pages from this fanfic, yandere jon, ymmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedSecret/pseuds/slashedSecret
Summary: Damian's attempt to slay vampires goes awry.





	bite me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Best I explain the tags a bit before anyone gets any further.
> 
> I watched Diabolik Lovers and decided I wanted to write DamiJon based on it. (What an idea, ikr?) But I couldn't really bring myself to write a fully yandere-my-way-or-the-high-way!Jon. So while he's still a bit yandere about the whole situation, he does make sure to get Damian's consent about... most things. Problem is that he gets that consent under questionable circumstances that he participated in introducing himself so... If you are uncomfortable with this please do not read further.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, I don't actually know what I'm doing o u o;;;;;
> 
> Also unbeta'd, sorry about tense issues ;;

"Huh? A human got in."

Damian feels the grip tighten against his wrists as he's shoved hard against the wall. He does his best to stay quiet, but he couldn't help letting out a small grunt at the impact.

"Oh, oops. I didn't mean to push you so hard," the other man says, yet his grip remains tight on his wrists, "Wow, what are all these? Guns... Knives... Shuriken... Stakes... Holy Water? Haha, good thing I got you before you did anything!"

"...Tt," Damian raises a leg to kick out, but he's suddenly lifted and slammed into the wall again, much harder than before. "Ughh!!" his vision turns white for a brief moment and his body aches. He must've fractured something.

"Not so loud, they'll all notice you," the man says and _chuckles_. Damian flicks his wrists again, attempting to break free and choke him.

"You brat!" he grits out.

"Brat? I'm sure I'm older than you, I mean I'm much taller," he leans closer and opens his mouth, Damian could see the pointy canines reflect moonlight.

"No! Stop! Don't you dare--Mmff!!" he kicks out as the man places a hand on his mouth, but the hits do nothing against him.

"Shush, I told you to be quiet."

Damian bites down on the man's hand, but it's too late. He feels teeth pierce the skin on his neck and the sounds of the party next door becomes unbearably loud. He's aware of blood dripping down his neck and his heart thumping erratically against his ribcage, but he couldn't bring himself to hate this feeling. Heat pools in his belly and his arms and legs go limp as he collapses against the man.

"Sorry, but I _really_ can't have you conscious right now and this feels a lot nicer than knocking you out physically."

Damian feels the man rearrange his arms around his neck, a strong arm bracing him up and making him easier to carry. His eyes slip shut, the last thing he registered was the blood colored moon shining into the hallway through the window.

Goddamn vampires.

 

Damian woke with a start, sitting up and immediately regretting it as every part of his body ached. His head throbbed and there was a sharp pain on his neck.

He wasn't in his own room. Instead, he was in a messy room with an assortment of clothing and items strewn on the floor and dated furniture. He sat on a four poster bed with faded wood and curtains drawn. A desk was pushed against the wall opposite the bed and a window with open shutters gave way to a bright and sunny day.

"Ugh..." he reaches up to pat his neck, only to find it heavily bandaged. He wasn't even wearing his own clothing. Instead, he's dressed in white pajamas that are slightly too big for him. "So it wasn't a nightmare," he grumbles.

God, how did the whole mission go so _wrong_?

To be fair, he wasn't supposed to be here last night. He was supposed to be a whole town away, but Grayson and company had the whole situation under control and he didn't want to be left standing around doing the boring work of counting heads and ensuring proper exorcism of leftover vampiric blood so he walked off.

Then, he came across a few unconscious people delivered via cages into a strange castle. It goes without saying that he went in to investigate. He had just snuck a peak at the party in the main ballroom when he felt a tap against his shoulder.  And the rest... well, led him to this situation.

 _I can't believe I got bitten by a vampire,_ he grumbles in his mind and considers ripping the bandages off, but the bleeding might not have stemmed given how much it hurt. He assessed his situation, he was not tied up. There are multiple points of exiting the room-- the door, which may be locked, or the window, which is left wide open. Whomever put him in here did not do a good job of making sure he stayed.

 _Actually, what is their purpose_ , he wondered. He had been bandaged and left to rest on a comfortable bed. He thought back to the man who caught him, his dazzling blue eyes and the friendly grin he wore. Damien felt a strange squeeze in his chest and he took a couple deep breaths. That man definitely had the strength to kill him then and there, why did he look so friendly? And why isn't he in a dungeon right now? He would've thought that he'd become part of their blood farm.

Well, whatever the reason, he wasn't about to waste it.

He didn't have any weapons on him. The man must've taken all of them when he changed his clothes. Maybe the floor had something he could use? Books, clothes, he could possibly use this belt. A fork? What does a vampire do with a fork? Don't they only drink blood? No matter, forks are good weapons.

A belt and a fork. Better than nothing.

Escape through the door was pointless, he was within a vampire's castle, filled with an unknown number of vampires. There's no way he can make it out of there alive, not with a belt and a fork. So the other option is the window. Jumping onto the table, Damien peeked outside and found that he was on the third floor... at the edge of a cliff. Who builds a castle right on a cliff?? "Tt," typical vampires.

Well, there looks to be footholds within the crumbling stone walls... What he'd give for his grappling hook right now. With a sigh, he swung a leg outside the window, and dug his toes between two bricks as he began his descent.

After ten minutes of climbing, he was about two thirds of the way down. He was still a good distance away, but he wanted to be gone from this castle as soon as possible. It's not that bad of a jump. He can see a foothold where he can grab back on near the bottom to slow the descent.

Damian doesn't think twice and lets go of the wall while leaning backwards, he needs to time this right--

"NO!" a shout comes from the sky and stunned, Damian squints at the sky, there is someone coming towards him...

_Fwoosh!_

There is a rush of air and Damien squeezes his eyes shut as he feels arms against the back of his neck and under his knees. He's pressed against a cold chest and the sunlight feels brighter, the air continuing to rush around him. Finally, they come to a stop and Damien opens his eyes to find himself face to face with the man from last night.

"Are you okay?" his bright blue eyes are laced with concern and Damien is stunned speechless for a brief moment.

"..."

"Say something!"

"..." snapping back to his senses, Damian pushed a palm into the man's face, "Unhand me!"

"Woah, what?! No, we're hundreds of feet up and-- Oww! Ow! Ah, I can't take this, I'm burning!" There is another rush of air and Damian squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them, they have returned to the room he woke up in. "Whooo, wow, that was a close one!"

Looking at the vampire again, his pale skin had red patches anywhere he didn't have clothing to shield him from the sun. Damien narrows his eyes and lunges forward with the fork in hand.

"W-Woah! Stop!" he dodges easily and grabs Damien's other wrist, but he twists around and aims for a stab to his side, "Stop it! What are you doing?!" He grabs Damien's remaining wrist and he's sensing an unfortunate case of déjà vu. Not wanting a repeat, Damien raises his legs up and kicks him square in the chest, forcing him to let go and sprawl on the ground. "Owww!" the vampire groans.

Damien makes a dash for the door. He can't be climbing out the window now, that'd take too long.

"Wait! Don't go out there!"

He ignores the vampire's cries and runs out into the hallway. The halls are quiet and morning sunshine streams in from the windows. He hadn't a clue where he's going, but he'll have to take his chances-- "Oof!" Damien smacks into something hard, did he run into a wall?

"What are you doing? They'll find you!" hands grip his shoulders and Damien grits his teeth. The vampire was _this_ fast?? Seems like these aren't normal vampires he's dealing with.

"Tt," Damien clicks his tongue and begins to struggle again.

"No. I'll tie you down if I have to."

Damien didn't have the chance to respond. The scenery became a whirl as he's brought to some dark place, he can make out a broom in the corner, before he's brought back into the bedroom. He's dropped onto the bed, then his arms and legs pulled apart and tied to each post of the bed. It all happened within a blink of an eye, Damien didn't have the chance to attack or struggle until it was over.

"Ughh!" he struggled against the ropes as the man closes the door to the room, "Goddammit! Let me go!"

"I can't do that, the other vampires-- my family, will eat you."

Damien glares at him, "Haven't you drank my blood already?!"

"It was only a little bit," he smiles sheepishly, "I just needed you to calm down and I know our bites have certain... effects."

"...!!" Damien grits his teeth and pulls harder at the binds, "You motherfucking son of a--"  The vampire suddenly looms over him, glaring down with red eyes.

"I told you to be quiet. You want to wake up my family?" he's completely covering Damien with his body, hands on both sides of his head and knees straddling his waist, "...Perhaps, I should keep you sedated."

"You wouldn't dare--"

"I will if you keep up this attitude," his voice is soft, barely louder than a whisper, yet sent chills down Damien's spine, "After all, I have no problem constantly drinking your blood. The rest of my family is unlikely to be so gentle if they find out, though."

Damien wants to hurl insults out, but bites his tongue. He really won't be able to get out of here if he's kept in a comatose state.

"Now, why don't we start over?" he grins as he backs off slightly, sitting back onto Damien's lap, "I'm Jon and you are...?"

Damien keeps his mouth shut and Jon nudges him on the shoulder, impatient.

"Damien," he answers.

"Damien! Nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends!"

"Why am I here?"

"Why? ...Eh, how would I know that? You're the one who walked in."

"I mean," Damien raises his voice, "Why am I _here_ instead of a dungeon in the basement?!"

Jon frowns, "Well, now, I didn't think you'd prefer the dungeon to a bedroom. I can bring you down there if you'd like. No one goes by the corner cell when they want to feed so I can hide you there..." Jon continues to prattle his thoughts on what to do about the situation while Damien tried to think of what to do.

In a few days, other vampire hunters-- particularly his family, will come search for him. How long will it take for them to find him, though? In the worst case, a month. But he knew his family well enough that they wouldn't take so long. _They'll probably find me within three days_ , he thought. In which case, he had three days to escape before his family finds out that he was attacked, kidnapped, and bitten by a vampire. Ughhh-- the thought of being bitten makes him want to die from the embarrassment! Nothing shows a vampire hunter's lack of skills like being bitten by a vampire...

"...?" Damien realizes Jon had stopped talking and is staring intently at him. "...What?"

"Your face is so red."

"...Huh?" Damien had felt his face getting warm when he thought about getting bitten and the fact that Jon is pointing it out made him feel even more embarrassed.

"Woah! You're getting even redder!" Jon exclaims, "Wait, the reason why human's faces turn red is cause they like someone, right? But you've only been staring at me so... does that mean you like me, Damien?" His bright blue eyes are shining and Damien felt his face flush _even harder_. This is ridiculous! How much blood can flow to the surface of his skin??

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Damien yells out, "Human skin turns red for multiple reasons! God, don't vampires blush, too?"

"Blush?"

"When your face turns red."

"Oh, aww, your face is turning back to its normal color. Too bad, you looked so cute."

"..." Damien wasn't going to give a response to that.

"But vampires really don't 'blush' much, I think we only do so during sex-- Oh, your face is red again."

They were taught the basics about vampires while trained up as a hunter, that was a fact that he didn't need to learn.

"Ah, you're so cute and I haven't had breakfast yet~" Jon moves to peel at the bandage on his neck.

"Wait, stop! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to drink some blood, you don't mind, right?"

"Of course I mind!" Damian tugs at the restraints to move away, "Go drink someone else's blood!" He cursed internally, as a vampire hunter aiming to protect the masses, he really shouldn't be saying that.

"No, I want your blood," Jon grins at him and Damien sees a sadistic hint in his eyes, "I've never had blood that tasted as good as yours. ...I'm going to keep you forever."

"...What?"

"I said your blood tastes good and I'll keep you forever."

"No! I heard you the first time," Damien rolls his eyes, "I meant what the hell is that supposed to mean? Don't all blood taste the same?"

"No, of course not! Each person has their own unique taste and," he suddenly stops and glances away, "Well, yours is really good. So I'll just keep you here. Don't worry, I'm not like the others. I'll treat you really well!"

Damien narrows his eyes, something wasn't being said here, "So I'm just another blood slave. I just get to live in your bedroom instead of the dungeon."

"Well, you don't have to put it that way..."

"But that's the truth, isn't it?"

"...No, the ones in the dungeons, anyone can drink from them," he tilts Damien's head up towards him with his index finger, "Here, it's just me. I won't let anyone else touch you."

"...vampire..."

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I said, FUCK OFF YOU MORALESS FUCKING VAMPIRE!" Damien yells and struggles against the bindings again. Jon stares down coldly at him and Damien swallows an uneasy feeling as he forces himself to remain appearing angry.

Jon lets out a sigh, "This is why we shouldn't bother being nice." Damien didn't brace for the punch that came without warning.

 

"That's a lot of food, even for you, Halfie," a grating voice comments as Jon is about to leave the kitchen with a plate of meat and vegetables.

"No one asked for your opinion, Prime," Jon says as he turns to face his brother, "Besides, I'm a growing boy."

"Then you should've weaned off human food by now," Prime walks to the fridge, pulls out a jug of blood, and pours himself a cup, "Want one?"

"No, thanks," Jon hated the way Prime attempts to hide his malice under kindness. Of his siblings, he disliked him the most.

Just as he heads out the door, Prime says, "By the way, I heard something last night. During the party, you bit someone."

"..." Jon thought about simply walking away and giving him no information, but that might just arouse his suspicion and urge him to investigate more, "We had some new humans delivered last night for the party. I couldn't help it, I was getting hungry so I had a snack before everyone else."

"Really?" he pauses, as though to think it through, "But I didn't see any bite marks on them before we started our meal."

"... You weren't looking carefully enough," this conversation is dragging too long. If he's not careful, Prime might trick him into revealing something he shouldn't, "Is there some complaint about me having a taste before everyone else? Because I have better things to do than be interrogated by you."

"No, nothing wrong. I was just curious."

Jon hurried out of the kitchen and put a good distance between him and Prime. Ah... what a pain, if Prime suspects something, it won't be long before the others do, too-- if they haven't already. He needs to hide Damien. Damien has to be his closely guarded secret.

 

"I'm back~ With food~" Jon cheered as he walked through the door. Damian was still tied to the posts. It's been several hours after Jon knocked him out and he's been staring at the canopy of the bed since he woke up. Jon kicks the door close, but Damian doesn't stir. "Damian! I have fruits and cereal and yogurt. ...No donuts, if you're into those. Sorry, they get eaten pretty quickly around here. What would you like?"

"..." Damian doesn't answer and continues to stare upwards.

Annoyed, Jon picked up the banana and started peeling it, "Fine I get to choose then. You're okay with bananas? Open wide~" He reaches over and grips Damian's jaw, who tries to pull away to no avail. "C'mon, open up and have a lick~"

The banana pushed against his lips, Damian finally sputters, "You're not fucking serious-- Mmff!!" Jon finally backs off laughing as Damian sputters, "You're a sick asshole."

"Okay, that was a bit of a mean joke."

"A bit?!"

"Well, vampires are pretty sensitive to pheromones, too. Way back then, I already knew you liked men!"

"...???" Damian glares at him, "What in the world could've gave away the fact that I'm gay last night? All I did was sneak into the castle!"

"Mmm... Okay, never mind," Jon looks somewhat disappointed as he took a bite of the banana himself, "Well, what do you want to eat? You haven't told me."

"Nothing. I want you to untie me."

"I can't do that," Jon picks strawberries next and cuts them in half before adding them to the bowl of cereal, "Well, this would be a bit hard for you to eat from. But if I untie you, you'd either try to escape or try to kill me, won't you?" He says the fact with a grin, as though he wasn't disturbed by the fact that Damian wanted to hurt him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"I want to live? ...I also want us to be friends."

"You saw what I was carrying last night, you know that I'm a va--" Jon suddenly places his hand on Damian's mouth.

"Shh... Please don't say that. Let me pretend things didn't work out like that, okay?"

"...?"

Jon removes his hand, "Look, I don't want to keep you tied up any more than you want to be tied up. Can't you promise to be good if I do so?"

Damian remains silent. Was Jon really so naive that he thinks a simple promise would be enough to keep Damian from either trying to kill him or trying to run back to find other vampire hunters to come raid the place? Well, don't let good chances slip by, "Yes."

Jon's eyes light up, "Great!" He climbs over on top of Damian again and Damian _thought_ he was going to start untying him, but instead, he is picking at the bandage on Damian's neck again.

"What are you doing?" Damian asks and tries to keep the panic from his voice as he feels the bandage peel off.

"You promised me," Jon grins at him and Damian notices a sadistic glint in his eyes, "If it's a promise, we have to seal it."  

"Wha-- Wait!" he presses a finger against Damian's neck and the latter flinches at the cold touch. The cuts from last night had scabbed over, but wasn't fully healed.

"Sorry, but it'll have to be even deeper this time. No backing out now," Jon opens his mouth wide enough for Damian to see his fangs.

"Nngh...!!" there is a sharp, burning pain as Jon bites down. Compared to last night, this time feels like someone set his neck on fire! "Agh..." he could feel the blood draining out of his neck, Jon's tongue swiping over the skin to catch any drops that didn't make it into his mouth. Damian panted as he felt his face warm, Jon was sucking against his neck now and his mind was going hazy. There's a strange tension in his stomach and despite the pain, everything was beginning to feel... pleasurable?

"You taste so good~" Jon lets out a satisfied sigh, "I'm so glad you came around."

By the time Jon lifted himself off of Damian's neck, he was panting and sweating and his pants were starting to feel incredibly tight. The look Jon was giving him wasn't helping either. Jon's eyes had turned red and he was staring down at Damian with a triumphant grin that only turned Damian on further.

Wha... Wait, _what_? Was he really getting turned on by a vampire bite?? No, there must've been something in that bite. Some drug, something to get his blood pumping--

Jon wipes his mouth and smears his lips with Damian's blood before moving to untie Damian, but Damian heard himself say, "Leave them on."

Jon looks at him, surprised, and Damian turns away, knowing he must look like a mess now. "Oh, I see," Jon says and Damian feels a hand ghosting down his stomach and resting at his belt, "Need some help with that?"

"No!" Damian denies immediately, probably a bit too quickly and too high pitched to sound convincing.

"..." Jon tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, "Okay, so you want to remain tied up and horny. Alright... If that's what you want."

"Untie me!" Damian demands and Jon grins.

"So indecisive," he laughs, but does as Damian asks. The moment both of Damian's wrists are untied, he reaches out and pulls at Jon's collars.

"Hey, you promised you'd be..." Jon's words trail off as Damian pulls him into a crushing kiss. Jon, who had been in mid sentence, had his mouth open, making it easy for Damian to slip is tongue in. Jon's mouth tasted metallic, how much blood did he drink from him? It was all over his tongue, his teeth, every cranny of his mouth.

 Although his feet were still tied, he was no longer pulled across the bed and could easily move to sit on Jon's lap. Jon's hands moved up to hold him by the waist as they kissed and Damian drapes his arms around his neck, pressing himself against the vampire. 

Finally, Damian pulled back to take a breath of air, a line of bloody saliva connecting them.

"Wow, don't forget to breathe."

"What did you do to me?" Damian demanded as he placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heart down. He was panting and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His thoughts wouldn't stay still-- but they were all on...

_Jon._

_Iwanthimtobiteme. IwantJontokissme. Whyarehisclothesstillon? Biteme,Jon. TiemeupagainandfuckmetillIcan'twalk. Takeoffyourclothes,letmesuckyouJon._

"Haha," Jon suddenly laughs and Damian snaps his attention back to Jon... Not that it ever left Jon, but his thoughts weren't as... hazy now that Jon made a sound, "I didn't think it would actually happen to you, since you seemed so sure of yourself."

"...What?"

Jon raises a hand to Damian's cheek and instead of drawing away, he found himself leaning into it, "Sometimes, the people we bite gets... an extra boost in libido."

"W-What?!"

"Oh, you're red again, I really like the color on you~" Jon licks his lips places his other hand on Damian's other cheek and forces the other to look directly at him.

"...Nngh..." Damian bucked against Jon's crotch and Jon lets out another laugh. _He's really playing with me_ , Damian thought.

"Since I'm nice, I'll ask again," his hands move away. One moves down to grip his ass, eliciting a squeak from Damian ( _This never happened_ , Damian thought to himself, _this never happened..._ ) and the other hand palms the front of his pants, "Need some help?"

"..." Damian doesn't answer, just glares down at him.

"Well, what do you want?"

"..."

"Hey, remember to breathe, don't hyperventilate on me."

Damian's face turns several shades of red darker before he mumbles, "...Yes." With his vampire hearing, Damian is sure Jon heard him.

Immediately, Damian feels himself slammed onto the bed, hard enough that he bounced once. A shadow crosses over him as Jon pushes his thighs apart and sits between his legs. He leans down until he's inches away from Damian's face, a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

_What did I just get myself into?_

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Jon says and despite the predatory look on his face, his kiss _is_ gentle. It's so soft, it leaves Damian wanting more.

He's vaguely aware of something sharp dragging down the inside of his legs, cutting the fabric of his pants and once they were down far enough, they were simply pulled off him, the rest of the fabric tearing.  Next, his underwear was given the same treatment.

"Oi, I only have one of those."

"You can just wear mine."

"Who the hell wants to wear your underwear?"

"No choice, what's done is done," Jon reaches down and runs a finger along his shaft, eliciting a gasp from Damian, "Now how do you want this? A handjob? Blowjob? Or..." Jon's fingers continue to trail downwards until he's tapping at the entrance of Damian's hole.

"Ah!" Damian lets out a sharp moan at the sudden touch and Jon grins back at him.

"I think we've found our answer."

"I... Uh, no, that wasn't..." Damian was at a loss for words as Jon speeds to his desk and pulls a bottle of lube from the top drawer.

"Your body's a lot more honest than you are," Jon says as he settles in the same spot as he was before. It all occurred within a split second. Vampires are faster than the average human, but Damian had only seen a handful of vampires with speed to match Jon and they were all vampires of a powerful pedigree. As he expected, Jon was no average vampire. "You should work on that," Jon says, breaking Damian out of his thoughts.

"Shut up, I didn't come here for therapy."

"No, I suppose not," Jon says as he pours a generous amount of lube on his hand, "You came here to get fucked, right?"

"No-- Ah!" Damian moans in surprise as a cold finger is inserted into him at superspeed. His legs pull up slightly only to be stopped by the ropes that were still attached to his ankles.

"Wow, you're tight and warm," Jon hisses and Damian looks down and sees a noticeable bulge in Jon's pants now.

"It's you who's cold!"

"I _am_ a vampire!" Jon retorts as he slips a second finger in and Damian grips at the sheets beside his head. Jon's fingers spread out inside him and seeing Damian's uncomfortable expression, Jon leans down to distract him with a kiss, "Relax a bit." The scissoring slows down and Damian's grip loosens against the sheets as he gets used to the feeling. Just as he was settling down, Jon brushes a knuckle against his prostate, causing him to moan loudly.

"Shit--" Jon grumbles as he pulls his fingers out and Damian hears the sound of something hitting the door, he registers that it's Jon's belt buckle denting the wooden doors. Then, Damian is pulled upright into a seating position atop Jon's lap and into a passionate kiss.

"Ah," Damian buckles and moans through the kiss as he feels Jon line his dick against his hole. The two of them breathe heavily against each other as Jon traces his a finger against Damian's entrance, causing a shiver to go down Damian's spine. He isn't sure if it's due to coldness of Jon's skin or from the anticipation. "Hurry up, what are you waiting for?!" he demands.

"Just... Enjoying the moment," Jon smirks at him as his fingers stop teasing and  presses the tip of his dick into Damian, causing the other to tighten his grip against Jon's shoulders and let out another fond moan. "You're," Jon gasps as he is encased in soft velvety heat, "Not one for being quiet, huh?" He lets out a moan at the feeling, unsure how he was able to keep it in until he finished the sentence. God, every fiber of him wanted to push Damian down and start ramming it in him, but _no._ He can't do that. He had to watch his strength--

 "Hurry up and put it all in already!" Damian demands as he grinds downward to get more of Jon in him.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Jon laughs as he helps seat Damian on his lap, his dick completely sheathed within Damian.

"Ah!" Damian cries out in surprise, he hadn't expected Jon to move so suddenly. He's now doubled over, burying his face in the crook of Jon's neck as his fingernails dig into the vampire's shoulders.

"What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted?" Jon teases between pants, it's hard to keep up a smug attitude when he was on the edge of losing it himself. "Careful what you ask for," he says to Damian, but in his mind he had to chide himself to be careful, _careful you don't hurt him._

 _Big..._ Damian, on the other hand, couldn't quite voice his thoughts. He had never felt so stretched, so _full_.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Jon exclaims as he pulls out slightly before thrusting back in, causing Damian to moan loudly. Maybe he should've waited a bit, stretched Damian a bit more. He pulls Damian away from his shoulder to get a good look at the vampire hunter. His eyes are closed and his mouth partially opened, a deep flush across his face.

"D-Don't look at me," Damian ducks out of his hold and hides his face against Jon's neck again. Damian feels Jon's dick twitch inside of him, pressing against his walls, "Did you just get even _bigger_?!"

"Ah, well, maybe," Jon mumbles, "You're too..."

Jon gives in and thrusts in a couple times, making Damian gasp and cry out, "J-Jon...!" Jon's fingers dig into Damian's hips, trying to hold himself back from completely pounding into Damian at an inhuman speed. _Slowly_ , he tells himself, _don't hurt him_. Despite him thinking so, he registers that as part of his effort, he had dug his fingers deep enough into Damian's skin to cause bruises.

"M-Move faster," Damian stutters, "You're a vampire, I know you can move faster."

"What?"

"I s-said to _move faster_ ," Damian demands this time.

"Are you sure? You're stuttering, I don't want to hurt you--

"I c-can take it, don't hold back!" Damian had barely finished that sentence when Jon's restraint snaps and lifts both of his legs up and pushes him downwards, pounding him with a speed that is only possible for a vampire.

"God, you're the best," Jon gasps as he moves at the pace he had wanted to all along. Below him, Damian pants and moans as he rams into him, eyes closed tightly and mouth opened. The image only drives Jon more, _he wants more_. Faster, deeper, _more_.

Briefly, Damian wondered if he bit off more than he could chew as Jon continued at this new pace. At this rate, he's going to be sore for weeks--

"Ah!" the thought leaves his mind and he lets out a loud moan as Jon hits his prostate square on, "T-There-- That!" Picking up the hint, Jon continues to slam into him, angling his thrusts to hit that sweet spot over and over again.

Seeing that Damian is close, Jon places his around Damian's member and Damian practically screams at the friction and thrusts upward into Jon's hand. With stimulation from both sides, it only takes a few more thrusts before Damian sees white. His back arches and he comes screaming Jon's name. He clamps down hard on Jon, and after a couple more thrusts, he comes as well and fills Damian with his seed.

Jon collapses atop of Damian, both of them spent and coming off their high. It takes a few minutes before Jon pulls out and rolls off of Damian. For a short while, both of them don't do anything other than pant.

It takes another few minutes before Damian reorients himself and realizes, _holy shit, what did I just do?_ Not only did he have sex with a stranger, said stranger is one of his sworn enemies! Frantic, Damian sits up and works on untying his legs. Jon sits up as well and reaches for the knots, but Damian shoves him away, "Stay away from me!"

Jon narrows his eyes, "What the hell? I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" Damian huffs as he finishes untying and stands up from the bed. He stumbles on the first step as his muscles ached and something wet slides down his leg. "..." he did his best to ignore the feeling of cum dripping from his ass as he tries to find some boxers and pants to wear.

"Closet," Jon pointed at a door to the side, "First drawer in the dresser holds boxers."

Damian didn't respond but follows Jon's instructions.

"Tissues on the table if you need them."

"I said I don't need your help!" Damian yells as he picks a few tissues from the tissue box to clean up. He's well aware of how red his face must be. Sneaking a glance to see that Jon was staring at him only made him flush harder. "...What?"

"Just thinking... You're free to roam wherever you want in the castle, but you can't step outside. You promised."

Does he still think a simple promise will get Damian to do what he wants? Well, he can believe what he wants.

"Also, don't go saying you're a vampire hunter once you're outside this room. I soundproofed this one, but my family has very good hearing. If they know you're not a regular human, it'll be difficult for me to keep you safe."

"...Alright," Damian huffed as he finished putting on clothes. He walks over to the door and prepares to step out.

"Are you alright? Not feeling too sore?"

Damian's face flushes red again at Jon's question. His muscles... ached... a lot, "I will cut your head off as soon as I find a weapon!" Damian grits out as he leaves, slamming the door behind him. Jon remains on the bed, quiet for a moment before he starts laughing.

 

 

"You know, soundproofing a room doesn't do much if your partner is _that_ loud," the brunette leans against the wall from across the doorway to Jon's room. Jon had just stepped out after cleaning up the mess they left on the bed.

"So it's Chris this morning?"

The brunette, Chris, smiles. His expression is warm and friendly, but Jon does not return the smile. "You even bonded with him, didn't you?"

"He wanted to walk around, so I bonded to keep an eye on him. I made sure he can't leave the castle."

"For someone who acts so kind, you're actually the trickiest of us, aren't you?"

"You're just as tricky," Jon deadpans.

"No, not _me_ ," Chris states then tilts his head, "I hear his footsteps, he's actually trying to leave through the front door."

"He won't get far."

"No-- Oh, is that Prime?"

"Shit--" Jon disappears from sight in a gust of wind and Chris looks after with a surprised expression.

"Wow, I've never seen him move that fast. He must really like him," Chris continues to smile, but it no longer reached his eyes. His blue eyes turns cold as he licks his lips, "It's nice to have someone with more energy around."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for awkward ending, but if I kept going, I'd be knee deep in plot that I don't have time to write for o u o;;;;;
> 
> I didn't figure out any of this world's details and made it up as I went along, which is why despite being a hunter, Damian doesn't seem to know enough about vampires ;; I'll chalk it up to vampire hunter arrogance that they only need to know how to kill and nothing else.
> 
> Jon's siblings are: Prime (Superboy Prime), Chris Kent, Conner Kent, Lane Kent (Jon Lane Kent), Kara Danvers, and Mia Kent. They are all related to each other in some way (?), but probably have different mothers like in Diabolik Lovers. The list may change if I actually do something with this setting. Clark has had a lot of kids...
> 
> Someone told a pretty big lie in this fic, can you spot who lied about what? <:


End file.
